mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season 4 was the fourth season in Mad City. It started on August 24th, 2019, and ended on December 25th, 2019. Rewards As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing season. There were a total of 20 rewards obtainable in Season 4. Changes Update One: 8/24/19 *The map has been expanded upon and changed in some regards. **Hero Base, a Villain Lair, a Military Base, and Atlantis can all be found around the map. **The Military Base now houses the Patriot and Rhino. **The destroyed buildings from last season, including the Cafe, have been replaced with apartment-like buildings that are inaccessible, a new building which differs from the nearby buildings in Sandy Suburbs has been added. **More city buildings have been modified *The lighting engine has been changed to Shadowmap. *The Villain team has been added. **Picking up a Crystal as a criminal or prisoner will now cause the player to join the Villain team. Villains respawn at the Villain Base if they have not been recently damaged by an enemy. **A new Villain, Raven, has been added. **Phantom has become a Villain, and thus can no longer be accessed from the hero base. ***Phantom's outfit in the hero base is now replaced with a question mark. *Many Hero Abilities have been reworked. **Proton now has a double jump ability that can be activated on a cooldown that replaces the previous flying ability. The laser attack has been modified to deal only twelve damage but has an increased fire rate and ammo count, working like the Death Ray. **Vanta now allows players with the ability to move much faster and turn almost completely invisible while sprinting. This ability drains over time, and eventually, players will only be able to do it in short bursts unless they wait for it to recharge. The ability no longer allows flight. **Voltron now turns into a ball of electricity while sprinting, enabling users to run much faster and jump higher, although, much like Vanta, this ability drains over time and cannot be used indefinitely. In turn, the flying ability has been removed. **Frostbite's ice now has a heavily increased rate of fire. The flight ability has been replaced with an ice path that stays right beneath the user's feet. The ice path is activated while sprinting, and, on top of this, players with the ability will sprint faster. **Inferno and Titan were not reworked. *The Power Plant has exploded and destroyed the Testing Lab, spilling toxic green goo and corrupting terrain in its vicinity. The road has been haphazardly scrapped back together with the addition of two ramps. **There are also various small changes around the map, including a petroleum rig near the Criminal Base, a tower built on top of the Volcano opening (presumably to signify the Villain Base) *There are now more Prisoner NPCs around the Prison that promote Game Passes when interacted with. *More searchable containers can be found around the Prison. *There is also a new code, S34Z4N4 Update Two: 9/7/19 *The Falcon,Cruiser, and Smart have been added. **The Falcon is a bomber jet. **The Cruiser is a police bike. **The Smart is a SUV-like vehicle. *The M32 Grenade Launcher has also been added along with the Machete. **The M32 Grenade Launcher can be purchased for . *There are also some gameplay changes. **The Tear Gas and Riot Shield can no longer be found in red crates and are purchasable for in the Police Base. **The Grenade throw speed has been increased to three seconds and its damage per hit has been increased to 80. *Some Vehicles have been moved. **The Helicopter on the Hospital parking lot has been removed. **The Nero is no longer near the Casino, instead its in the Car Dealership replacing the Tracer. **The Tracer, Inferno, and GTR were removed from the Car Dealership and moved to the Police Base Parking Lot. **The Nero replaced the former place of the Tracer. **The Stingray was moved to the Criminal Base parking Lot. **The ATV, 911, and Shelby which are now in the parking lot west of the Criminal Base. ***The Smart car also spawns here. Update Three: 9/15/19 * A melee weapon has been added, the Lazerblade. ** To obtain it, a player must use the Silver Key to unlock a crate in the Military Base. ** The Lazerblade is capable of deflecting bullets. * The Light Bike has been added. ** It can be found at the Military Base. * Four VIP Server Admin Commands have been added. ** /tazer trips a player off of their feet like the Taser. ** /jetpack gives the player a jetpack. ** /msg sends everyone in the VIP server a message. ** /character changes a player's Roblox avatar to someone else's. * There are some gameplay changes. ** Aerial vehicles that constantly move forward can now only be powered on/off on the ground. ** Weapons and powers have received balancing changes. *** Inferno deals 12 damage. *** The Deagle deals 22 damage. *** Titan and Phantom deal 25 damage. *** The AWP, however, was increased to 80 damage. * There are no map changes. Update Four: 10/11/19 * A boss has been added; Cluck Daddy. **When defeated, he will reward the Invader. ** His arena is inside the Military Base. A maximum of four players can enter the boss battle. *** Only Police can enter. * There are also gameplay changes. ** The Body Armor now costs . ** The Grenade now takes two seconds to explode. *** Its throwing rate remains unchanged. ** The Minigun now does 10 damage. ** The time at which the Nighthawk takes to fully lock-on has been decreased. ** The time at which the Buzzard takes to fully lock-on has been increased. * UFOs can be seen hovering over the Military Base, having a similar appearance to the UFOs controlled by players. Update Five: 11/30/19 * Cash prices have been reduced by 50%. * The Bank and Casino have been revamped. * Ziplines have been added throughout the map. * A super car pack has been added, which went off sale on 12/7/19. * The Cluck Daddy boss battle has been removed. * The UFOs were removed from the Military Base. * Atlantis has been consumed by a giant whirlpool. Update Six: 12/15/19 * Two land vehicles have been added: the Cyber Truck and Cyber Quad. * A boss has been added; Star Lord. ** When defeated, he will reward the Invisible Boat Mobile. * Atlantis has been reconstructed (albeit with a new and overall smaller appearance) and the whirlpool has disappeared. ** This is where players must make offerings using Star Crystals to initiate the battle against Star Lord. * A new item - Star Crystals - have been added to spawn in various locations around the map. * Vehicle physics have been updated. They now respond more dynamically to the environment, are more prone to flipping, and are overall more susceptible to gravity. ** Various ramps around the map have been made smaller to help accommodate for the physics update. * Grass has been added around the map. Trivia *Out of all the seasons thus far, Season 4 had the most vehicle rewards out of every season with a total of three. *It was the only season to introduce a new team. *It was the first season to introduce a purchasable weapon. *On 10/24/19, the game's description claimed that the weekend after that day would be players' final opportunity to defeat Cluck Daddy, but the game had not been updated until 11/30/19. *It was the first season to have two boss battles. Gallery Screenshot (2814)-0.png|Hero Base RobloxScreenShot20190825 170242352-0.png|Villain Base RobloxScreenShot20190825 174214163.png|Military Base RobloxScreenShot20190904 191516666 - Copy.png|Old Atlantis RobloxScreenShot20191217 095751336.png|New Atlantis RobloxScreenShot20190929_131137141.png RobloxScreenShot20190929_131025667.png ECxePuFU8AA89Af.jpg|Unknown Building ECxePuFUYAMIQCt.jpg|Unknown Building RobloxScreenShot20190929_143946263.png RobloxScreenShot20190929_144007752.png ED4FxeSXsAE8xG5 - Copy.jpg|The Falcon on taymaster's Twitter ED4FxeSXsAE8xG5 - Copy (2).jpg|The M32 Grenade Launcher on taymaster's Twitter RobloxScreenShot20190828_190413249.png|Update Changelog RobloxScreenShot20190907_204718375.png|9/7/19 Changelog RobloxScreenShot20190915 120011397.png|9/15/19 Changelog RobloxScreenShot20191011_154654761.png|10/11/19 Changelog RobloxScreenShot20191130_103521822.png|11/30/19 Changelog RobloxScreenShot20191219_084401281.png|12/15/19 Changelog Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Debutants